Recent years have seen widespread adoption of Internet technology. To leverage the capabilities of the Internet, many businesses have established Internet presences such as websites and web applications. Recent years have also seen widespread adoption of mobile phones, including mobile phones that enable users to browse the Internet. However, due to hardware, software, and bandwidth limitations of mobile phones, websites and web applications that are functional on personal computers may not function correctly or may function with limited capabilities on mobile phones. Thus, some businesses offer “mobile versions” of their websites or downloadable mobile applications that can be installed and executed on mobile phones.
However, developing such mobile websites and applications can be cumbersome. There may be a large number of mobile platforms (e.g., combination of hardware, software, operating system, and wireless network provider) for users to choose from when purchasing a mobile phone. In addition, multiple versions of a mobile platform may be active at any time, and each platform may have different release and update schedules. Due to the differences in mobile platforms, a business that wishes to provide mobile application functionality may need to assign dedicated development resources for each mobile platform (e.g., a dedicated software development team responsible for maintaining and updating a platform-specific mobile application). However, the cost of maintaining dedicated development resources and codebases for multiple mobile platforms increases with each new mobile platform and with updates to such platforms.